Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle wireless system, a terminal device for pairing bicycle components and a bicycle component configured to be paired. More specifically, the present invention relates to pairing bicycle components.
Background Information
In recent years, some bicycles are provided with electric components or devices to make it easier for the rider to operate the bicycle. Some of these bicycles are provided with a bicycle wireless system in which bicycle components wirelessly communicate with each other. In such bicycle wireless systems, pairing between bicycle components is typically needed. Pairing is a process that associates two bicycle components so that they can communicate with each other. For example, some bicycles are provided with a wireless shifting system in which pairing between an operating device and a derailleur is necessary. One example of a wireless shifting system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,909,424 in which pairing between an operating device and a derailleur is done by operating a shifting lever of the operating device and operating a switch provided on the derailleur.